


Weird Family

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationship - Freeform, Post Zordon-era, Rita's a loving mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy's and Kat's relationship with Rita (and Zedd). No Tommy/Kat relationship. Pure platonic
Relationships: Katherine Hillard & Rita Repulsa, Katherine Hillard/Zack Taylor, Lord Zedd & Katherine Hillard, Lord Zedd & Tommy Oliver, Rita Repulsa/Lord Zedd, Tommy Oliver & Rita Repulsa, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 5





	Weird Family

Tommy looks at the woman in front of him and laughs. This woman had kidnapped and brainwashed him into destroying the Power Rangers and changed into a mom. Tommy needed some parental attention in his childhood, and once Rita took him to the Moon, became a mom. Rita hears her son's laughter and smiles, for that was her goal. Zordon can tell the other Rangers that she's evil, but Tommy knows better. 

Tommy wraps his arms around her, and Rita hugs back. The Mighty Morphin Green curls into his mom and holds onto the woman. Rita sees Jason teleports in. He smiles at the sigh, as Red knows that Tommy doesn't have parents on Earth. The woman knows that only Jason and Trini know that Tommy thinks of Rita as a mom from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

From the Zeo Power Rangers, Rocky and Kat know about Rita being a mom to Tommy. Kat agrees with Tommy that Rita is the mom to have. Rocky looked at her when she said that. Blue wonder what Rita did to both Tommy and Kat. When Rocky saw Rita and Tommy together, he sees a motherly woman fussing over her son and the son blushing. The Zeo Blue smiles, now knowing what Kat and Tommy mean. 

After Zordon died and the villains turned into humans, Rita adopted Tommy and Kat, and the three reconnected. Zedd found Rita and Tommy at Reefside, and the man adopted Tommy and Kat as well. Jason laughed that both Rita and Zedd are Tommy's and Kat's parents, for the two former villains are still powerful sorceresses in their lifetime. Anyone try to hurt the two gets a painful life lesson. 

Tommy and Kat would look at each other and sigh. They agreed to be the siblings that they felt like and not to date each other. Kat started to date Zack when Angela broke up with him, and Tommy began to date, Jason. Rita hugs Zack and Jason for their love for her children. Jason and Zack smile when Rita, even Zedd, reluctantly agreed that Jason and Zack are excellent choices for their children. Thrax saw all of this and was disgusted. 

To Thrax, former Power Rangers are not his younger siblings. Tommy and Kat shrug and told him not to hurt their mom. Rita is the mom that both Tommy and Kat needed and got. Zedd comes into the room and sees his son-in-law, wife, and youngest son in the room. His wife and son curled up, and his son-in-law was sitting next to his husband. Zedd knows it's weird, but this is his family.


End file.
